We propose to test the feasibility of combining the activation mechanism of photodissociation (PD) and the MS/MS technique of time-resolved ion kinetic energy spectrometry (TRIKES) to perform MS/MS on the TOF-SIMS. The successful implementation of PD and TRIKES on the TOF-SIMS will not only increase the utility of the instrument for biochemical applications as described above, but will provide a tandem mass spectrometer with powerful capabilities on its own.